candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Reloaded
Candy Crush Reloaded is a spin-off to Candy Crush Saga by King, launched in Facebook in December 28th 2014. Story Mr. Toffee joins Tiffi in a new adventure, exploring together new kingdoms to find a candy treasure! Candy Colors Special Candies Levels Every world in Candy Crush Reloaded has 15 levels. Episodes }, Coconut Wheels in any level type | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" | 166 - 180 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Chocolate Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |13 | style="text-align:center;" | 181 - 195 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Icing Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" | 196 - 210 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" | 211 - 225 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" | 226 - 240 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Swirl Orders, Bomb Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" | 241 - 255 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Mystery Candy Orders, Assorted Candies Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" | 256 - 270 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |19 | style="text-align:center;" | 271 - 285 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , White Chocolate Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | 286 - 300 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |21 | style="text-align:center;" | 301 - 315 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" | 316 - 330 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Toffee Tornadoes, Lock Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" | 331 - 345 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" | 346 - 360 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Striped/Wrapped Candies in Dispensers | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" | 361 - 375 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Block Box | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" | 376 - 390 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Cake Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" | 391 - 405 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |28 | style="text-align:center;" | 406 - 420 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |29 | style="text-align:center;" | 421 - 435 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Tornado Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" | 436 - 450 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Candy Fish in Dispensers | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |31 | style="text-align:center;" | 451 - 465 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Color Dispensers, Fish Combos Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |32 | style="text-align:center;" | 466 - 480 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Lucky Candies in Dispensers | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |33 | style="text-align:center;" | 481 - 495 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |34 | style="text-align:center;" | 496 - 510 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" | 511 - 525 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Toffee Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |36 | style="text-align:center;" | 526 - 540 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Regular Conveyor Belt, 4 orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |37 | style="text-align:center;" | 541 - 555 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Bubblegum Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |38 | style="text-align:center;" | 556 - 570 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Candy Frog, Candy Frog orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |39 | style="text-align:center;" | 571 - 585 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" | 586 - 600 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Blockers on Regular Conveyor Belt | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |41 | style="text-align:center;" | 601 - 615 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |42 | style="text-align:center;" | 616 - 630 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |43 | style="text-align:center;" | 631 - 645 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Candy Key (also in dispensers), Sugar Chests | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |44 | style="text-align:center;" | 646 - 660 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" | 661 - 675 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Popcorn, Popcorn Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |46 | style="text-align:center;" | 676 - 690 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Jelly Cake Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |47 | style="text-align:center;" | 691 - 705 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |UFO, UFO Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |48 | style="text-align:center;" |706 - 720 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , , Caramel Cubes | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |49 | style="text-align:center;" |721 - 735 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Jawbreaker Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |736 - 750 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |51 | style="text-align:center;" |751 - 765 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Pink Candy Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |52 | style="text-align:center;" |766 - 780 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | , Hard Candy Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |53 | style="text-align:center;" |781 - 795 | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |54 | style="text-align:center;" |796 - 810 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Candy Generator | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |55 | style="text-align:center;" |811 - 825 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Move Lock | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |56 | style="text-align:center;" |826 - 840 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Free Switch Candy | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |57 | style="text-align:center;" |841 - 855 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |58 | style="text-align:center;" |856 - 870 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Bobbers, Jelly Fish Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |59 | style="text-align:center;" |871 - 885 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Waffles, Waffle Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- | style="text-align:center;" |60 | style="text-align:center;" |886 - 900 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Pancakes (Works like waffles, but it can to regenerate layers), Pancake Orders | style="text-align:center;" |TBA |- |61 |901 - 915 | |Dark Chocolate (all 5 layers), Dark Chocolate Orders |TBA |- |62 |916 - 930 | |Candy Cane Fence |TBA |- |63 |931 - 945 | |Licorice Fence (blocks special candy effects) |TBA |- |64 |946 - 960 | |Candy Cane Curls (up to 3 layers), Candy Cane Curl orders |TBA |- |65 |961 - 975 | |Purple Rainbow Twists, Pink Rainbow Twists, Rainbow Twist Orders |TBA |- |66 |976 - 990 | |Rainbow Twist Pod (just can to be destroyed when the Rainbow Twist chain that it's linked in is also destroyed, encases candies) |TBA |- |67 |991 - 1005 | |Licorice Curls (up to 3 layers, just can to be destroyed with special candy effects, blocking the effects as well) |TBA |- |68 |1006 - 1020 | |Pathfinder Levels, Rock Candy Tiles |TBA |- |69 |1021 - 1035 | |Peppermint Stick (including corners), Peppermint Stick Orders |TBA |- |70 |1036 - 1050 | |Licorice Squid, Rock Candy Tiles orders |TBA |- |71 |1051 - 1065 | |Sugar Coat (up to 3 layers), Sugar Coat orders |TBA |- |72 |1066 - 1080 | |Candyvore, candyvore orders |TBA |- |73 |1081 - 1095 | |Nougat Bar (contains a specific candy order, destroys automatically when the order is accomplished), Nougar Bar orders |TBA |- |74 |1096 - 1110 | |Color Candyvore (eats all candies of a specific color around it after each move) |TBA |- |75 |1111 - 1125 | |Taffy Cube (up to 6 layers, works like icing, but it lets candies flow through it) |TBA |- |76 |1126 - 1140 | |Peanut Bar (reaching up to 9 tiles in a row, it shortens by one tile when hit anywhere of its extension) |TBA |- |77 |1141 - 1160 | |Bonbon Box - a 2x2 blocker, it takes 4 hits to open, becoming 2 Bonbon Sachets (1x2 blocker) randomly placed on board - it takes 2 hits to open, becoming 4 Bonbons randomly placed on board, taking one hit each to be removed, Bonbon orders |TBA |- |78 |1161 - 1175 | |Bubbly Chocolate Bar (Up to 9 tiles in a row and up to 3 hits for each tile, the entire bar is removed when every tile is fully damaged) |TBA |- |79 |1176 - 1190 | |TBA |TBA |- |80 |1191 - 1205 | |TBA |TBA |- |81 |1206 - 1220 | |TBA |TBA |- |82 |1221 - 1235 | |TBA |TBA |- |83 |1236 - 1250 | |Mixed Mode Levels |TBA |- |84 |1251 - 1265 | |TBA |TBA |} Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Candy Crush Reloaded Category:Fanons created in 2014 Category:Discontinued Fanons